Percy vs Pallas
by fandomlover24
Summary: A classic Percabeth story were Annabeth is kidnapped by the titan Pallas. He is seeking revenge on Annabeth's mother, so he captures Annabeth to make her pay for what she did to him. Join your beloved heroes all grown up in another adventure to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

**! I hope you guys like it, this is my first time posting a fanfic. I apologize for any errors or typos you find. ****DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, all of the rights to the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series's belong to Rick Riodan. Give me some feedback in the reviews, I want to know how I can make it better! Thanks! **

Chapter 1

_Percy's POV_

The cabin was perfect. It had taken me months to build. With a little help from Leo and some other Hephaestus kids I got it done. Annabeth loved it. Mostly because I let her design most of it, but I still made it. The cabin was a one story log cabin right at the top of a hill that overlooked the lake. Annabeth designed the interior and me and the guys built it. It is actually a pretty nice cabin, considering I made it. The one room in the house that she spends the most time in would be the library. She completely designed this room. Every last detail in that room was looked at. When you walk through the door, you see comfy chairs spread about with walls lined ceiling to floor with books. I don't know where she found all of those books, but she filled every nook and cranny of that room with one.

"Hey Seaweed brain, come into the kitchen. I want to show you something," hollered Annabeth from the kitchen area.

I stumbled over to the kitchen not wanting to get up from my new video game, Scuba Assassin. I know it sounds stupid, but it is really fun.

"What's up Wise Girl?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

"I wanted to show you this lovely lunch I've made for our picnic today," she smirked at me.

"Oh, we're going on a picnic now are we? Well I think that may need for me to give something back in return for these lovely sandwiches you have made," I said as I grabbed a sandwich in a baggie.

She smiled at me as I leaned across the counter as I gave her a kiss.

"Aw, Perc I think that you need to get off that damn Xbox for a couple of hours and enjoy some quality time with your _delightful _girlfriend."

I walked around the island table that she was making the food on and hugged her tight.

"You know I think you need a little break from that library of yours. I think this is the first time since we moved in that I have seen you out of that place for more than 5 minutes," I replied.

"I have an idea, how about we both get outside and enjoy the fresh air for a while?" she smiled at me as she leaned in for a kiss. As I broke away a few seconds later, I picked her up and swing her around in a swing hug.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," I said as I put her down, "How about I get all of this food packed up while you go grab a blanket out of the bedroom?"

"Sounds like a plan, Fish Man," she replied as she pushed my chest in her little playful way and walked out of the kitchen to the bedroom.

I laughed at that last name she called me. Fish man? I started packing the sandwiches and baggies of snacks into the basket.

"Hey, you want blue or green?" she yelled from the bedroom.

"Grab the green one!" I replied.

I grabbed some sodas out of the fridge and tossed them into the basket. I looked out through the windows over the lake. The sunset was absolutely beautiful. I walked out of the kitchen to see Annabeth walking out of the bedroom with my favorite green blanket. She smiled at me.

"Ready for a relaxing evening with no monsters or gods trying to kill us?" she asked.

"Hey, don't jinx it," I said as a grabbed a flashlight off the living room table.

She smiled and took my hand as we walked outside the cabin. We walked down the hill to the beach and set out our blanket. As we sat down I could hear the rolling tide washing up on the shore. The sun was just about to go down and the moon was starting to come up. I set down the basket and leaned over and kissed her. About a minute later, she looked me in the eyes and smiled. Those grey eyes where just the most beautiful thing in the world. Nothing could go wrong at that moment. I don't care if the gods wanted to screw up our lives and make us go through hell. But that moment, then and there I knew that for once in my life I didn't have to worry about anything for a while.

_Annabeth's POV_

I honestly couldn't believe it when Percy asked me to move in with him. He said him and Leo were going to build a cabin for us and everything. It would be perfect, just him and me. That library that he made was perfect. I mean sure I designed it but it is just perfect. I have forever wanted my own personal library and now that I have one, it's pretty hard to get me out of it.

Once we were down on the beach, I hoped to the gods that nothing would go wrong. It seemed every time we went on a date, something always had to happen. Like last week we tried to have a romantic night and watch a movie in the living room. Right as the movie is starting, Frank bursts through the door with his hair on fire screaming at the top of his lungs. Right behind him is Leo, blushing so hard, looking extremely guilty. Oh and just a couple of days ago, we went for an evening stroll on the beach and all of a sudden someone is screaming from camp then there is a huge explosion and a column of smoke erupts into the sky. Once we get up there we come to find out the Stoll brothers rigged a smoke bomb to explode when the Aphrodite cabin door was opened. I just wanted this one date to go with no explosions, gods trying to screw us over or any monsters trying to rip our hearts out. And as I looked into Percy's eyes, I knew that this date would be different.

He leaned in for a kiss and the next thing we know we are laying on the ground with him on top of me. As I pull away, he smiles at me and rubs his nose against mine.

"You know Percy, I think this has been the longest we have ever gone without someone trying to kill us," I said as I peeked his lips.

"I think you're right," he said as he started to kiss me again.

When he pulled away and rolled over, I noticed that the sun had completely set and the moon and the stars where out. We both held hands and looked up at the stars. Then I saw a certain constellation that I remembered from a long time ago.

I hit his shoulder and said, "Percy! It's Zoe!" I pointed up at the constellation that showed our friend from a long time ago. Zoe Nightshade was a true hero, she died to save us. We just sat there for a while, both pointing out constellations that we remembered here and there. After a couple minutes of this, Percy sat up.

"Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Still holding onto my hand, he pulled me up off the ground and pulled me in tight for a kiss. When we both pulled away, he swept me off my feet and picked me up in a cradle carry. I started laughing. He then started running to the water.

"Percy, what are you doing?" I asked while laughing.

"Ever heard of a midnight swim?" he replied.

"It's only, 9 o'clock Seaweed brain," I said as he set me down by the shore line. He took off his shirt and shorts until he was only in his boxers. I laughed.

"Really Percy? Scooby-Doo underwear?"

"Hey it was a good show, don't make fun!" he replied as he dove in to the water.

I laughed and took off my shirt. Then I took off my shorts and dove in after him. The water was surprisingly warm for it being this late out. He came up from the depths of the water and pulled me towards him. I leaned in a kissed him. Then I splashed him right in the face.

"Did little Miss Wise Girl just splash me?" he asked.

"Maybe…"

Then he splashed me back and we went into a splash war of some sort. After about 5 minutes of the ridiculous game, we decided it was getting a bit nippy in the lake. As I put my shirt back on, I suddenly feel his hands wrap around my waist and he leans over and kisses my cheek. I turn around and put my arms around his neck and our lips meet.

"Care to dance madam?"

"It would be a pleasure good sir," I reply as I take his hand.

His arm wraps around me and he pulls me in as we start to sway. I lay my head down against his chest and I have never felt anything like it before. That feeling of being loved, knowing that you will always have that person there for you. It is truly the most amazing feeling in the world.

_Percy's POV_

As Annabeth laid her head on me, I knew I had found the one. The person I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. I wasn't ready to propose, so don't get any big ideas. I knew in my heart that I loved her though, and at that moment that was all I needed.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah, Percy?" she said into my chest.

"I just wanted to tell you, I'm never going to let anything hurt you. I love you and I don't ever want to lose you."

As I said that, she raised her head and looked me and the eyes. I saw a little tear in the corner of her eye and she leaned over and hugged me so tight.

She says trying to hold back tears, "Percy, I've never met anyone who cares for me and loves me more than you do. Oh gods, I love you so much Seaweed Brain."

After we had sort of awkwardly danced for a while; he looked me in the eyes, kissed my forehead and pulled me in close to his chest.

"I love you Annie."

"I love you too," I said as I looked up at his face and kissed him.

He took my hand and we walked over to our picnic blanket. We sat down and he opened up the basket to take out the food. He grabbed my sandwich and tossed it over to me as he grabbed his own. We both sat there silently eat our sandwiches, now and then leaning over to kiss each other. Once all the food was gone we laid down on the blanket and snuggled close to each other. I laid my head on him as he wrapped his arm around me. We just sat there, taking in the beautiful night sky and the shimmering lake.

At some point I feel asleep and I guess he did too because when I woke up the next morning the sun was rising behind us. I shook his arm to wake him up.

"Percy, wake up," he whispered.

Even after shaking him and saying his name over and over, he still wouldn't wake up. Then a thought popped into my mind. I leaned down and gave him a kiss. He opened his eyes in the middle of it. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rolled over so he was the one top. When he pulled away from my face, he smiled and laughed. Those deep green eyes just melted you.

"That's one way to wake me up," he said as he planted one on me.

"Are you kidding me? I tried to wake you up for at least 5 minutes before I kissed you!" I stammered.

"Aw shut up and kiss me, Wise Girl."

I looked into those eyes and kissed him. We actually kissed for quite a long time. I kind of lost track of time after a couple minutes. He started to put his hands against my face, when two people started walking down the hill towards us. He rolled off of me quickly and we both looked up to so our friends, Jason and Frank, making their way down the hill.

"He love birds, get a room or get off one another for a minute," Jason yelled from the hill.

Frank started laughing at this and both of the boys jogged over to the blanket.

"So, fun night huh?" Frank laughed.

"Shut it Frank," Percy snapped.

"Chill out dude, was just a joke," Frank replied.

Percy got up in front of Frank and glared him down.

"Just a joke huh? Is this funny?" he asked as a shoved him to the ground.

Seeing the anger bubbling up in Frank and Percy, I knew this couldn't end well so I had to intervene. Jason beat me to it. Just as Percy was about to jump on top of Frank, Jason grabbed him by the shoulders and held him back.

"Percy! Stop!" I yelled as Jason held him back by his arms.

"Dude, chill out!" Jason screamed.

Percy finally relaxed and stopped resisting Jason. Frank stood up and brushed the sand off.

"What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed.

Percy looked away, obviously embarrassed.

"We just came down to tell you, breakfast is ready in the dining hall if you want to join us. You weren't in the cabin so we figured you were at the beach," Jason said.

"You can come as long as you don't try to kill anybody Fish Head," Frank snapped.

"We're good actually, we can eat in the," I cut him off.

"We'd love to join, we'll meet you guys down there in 5," I said.

They nodded and jogged back up the hill. Once they were gone, Percy started packing up trying not to make eye contact.

"Umm, you want to explain something? What the heck was that back there?" I asked.

"Nothing, just got a little hot-headed."

"A little hot-headed? Percy, you were about ready to pummel Frank!"

"Look I don't know what came over me! I just snapped," he sat down as he grabbed his head.

I put my arm around him and said, "Bad dream?"

He sat there for a moment, staring into the sand. He looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Yeah um it's kind of a weird one," he said slowly.

I sat there for a moment waiting for him to go on and tell me the story. He just sat there.

"So….are you going to tell me what the dream was or not?" I asked.

He still hadn't looked up from the ground. He stammered, "Let's just say, it had you in it. And it was a bad dream."

He quickly stood up and grabbed the basket trying to avoid any prodding into the subject. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it, so I just left it at that. I took his hand and we walked up the hill together.

"Hey what ever happened in the dream, I know you could take it any day. I mean you killed Kronos. I think you can handle anything," I said trying to comfort him.

He managed to get out a quiet, "Yeah," before he opened the cabin door.

We set our picnic stuff down in the house and headed for the dining hall hand in hand. Since we are technically supposed to be in our parent's cabins, we still have to sit with our siblings. It was a nightmare trying to convince Chiron to let Percy build the cabin in the first place; I didn't think we should push our luck elsewhere. I burned part of my bacon and waffles in the fire as my offering to the gods. I looked over to see Percy sitting down next to Frank Zhang. He started talking to him, and eventually Frank gave him a pat on the back. Technically, Frank is a Son of Mars (Ares) but he didn't get along with his siblings overly well. Since he was a "Legacy of Poseidon/Neptune" meaning Poseidon is just one of his ancestors but not a parent. Kind of confusing, but he is more related to Poseidon than anyone here besides Percy.

_Percy's POV_

Once I had apologized to Frank and explained why I had lashed out at him, he understood. All demigods get bad dreams, the thing that sucks is sometimes the can tell the future. That's what scared me the most. I started hacking into my syrupy waffles, when I looked up to see Annabeth looking at me. Our eyes locked and I winked at her. Her checks blushed and she looked away. While in the midst of the talking and forks clattering against plates, there was a huge boom almost like a huge bass drum. It was so loud everyone became silent and started looking around trying to figure out where it was coming from. There was another boom, and another one followed. Every time the noise rang out the ground trembled. It was almost like…..footsteps. Someone yelled and pointed to the peak of half-blood hill. Standing at the top of the hill was the biggest giant I have ever seen. It was a dark, dark shade of green with its muscles rippling. All he wore was pants, but it looked like his muscles were about to make them burst at any second. He was not the ugliest giant I have seen, but he was defiantly no Channing Tatum. He was bald, and he looked mad.

Everyone hurried about getting weapons to fight; Chiron appeared and sounded the battle horn. That was a big mistake because, that seemed to piss the creature off. There was a roar that shook the very molecules of my being. Then the thing charged. A group of campers started running at it, yelling out battle cries. It looked mainly like Ares kids charging towards the beast. Typical, I thought. Annabeth appeared at my side, with her Athena shield that Tyson had forged for her last year. I took Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. The sword grew as Annabeth and I ran to the edge of the dining hall. Just as the Ares cabin was near enough to the giant, Clarisse hurled her spear into the creature's leg. A cry of pain came from the beast and he swung his fist at the Ares campers. They flew to the side like he was tossing a bag of feathers.

"I am Pallas! Titan of Warcraft! How dare you attack me?" the Titan yelled.

Another wave of campers advanced on the Titan, and he kicked them to the side sending one camper on to the roof of the dining hall. I thought of ways that we possibly could kill this thing, but my mind was blank. I snapped out of my train of thought to see Annabeth leading a group of Apollo campers into battle.

"Annabeth!" I screamed.

The Apollo kids stopped to take aim with their bow and arrows when all of a sudden the Titan grabbed Annabeth.

"A child of Athena! Perfect! I despise your mother, and now she will pay for what she did to me," the Titan yelled as he turned and started running for the edge of camp.

I saw Annabeth struggling against the Titan's grip with no success. The Apollo members laid down their bows, worried of firing and hitting Annabeth. I started sprinting towards the Titan. I was not going to lose her. The Titan was running now, right as he broke through the force field I flew past the Apollo campers. As I ran past I heard them yelling to stop, that I would get killed by that thing. I didn't care. I just kept running. All of a sudden, Chiron ran in front of me forcing me to come to a halt.

Gasping for breath I stammered, "Pallas…..Annabeth…..that way."

"Listen to me Percy, there is no possible way you can fight by yourself. And besides you can't catch up to him. Let us get a group together and we can go after him," Chiron tried to persuade.

Breathing heavily, I finally nodded and stumbled back to the dining hall. Everyone was hustling about still, trying to tend to the wounded. I walked into the hall to see my friends sitting on the nearest table talking. Frank, Leo, Hazel, Piper and Jason were all there. When they saw me they all stood up and ran over to me.

Jason hugged me and said, "We'll get her back man, I promise."

"We have to leave soon, before they get too far," Piper said.

"How are we going to catch up to them?" Frank asked.

"The _Agro II_! I'll go get it ready to fly," Leo exclaimed and hurried out of the hall.

"We will need weapons. Frank come with me to the armory and let's stock up," Hazel added.

As Frank and Hazel ran out I went and sat down at the table. I was in shock. That was the exact thing that I had dreamed about last night. I couldn't think. My brain was fried, how could this happen? The one thing I had promised Annabeth, I couldn't do. I promised I would never let anything hurt her. I failed, but I would never let it happen again.

**Dun, dun, DUN! Hoped you liked it, I will be getting the next chapter written and uploaded soon. Let me know what you think in the reviews please! I would love some feedback on if this is any good. Thanks for reading my story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Annabeth's POV_

I couldn't move. The creature held me so tight in that giant fist of his I could barely breathe, and I was pretty sure I had broken a rib or two. I had no idea how the thing had gotten past the force field, but that didn't matter now. My mind started racing, trying to figure out a plan to get myself out of this mess. I was in the midst of forming an idea when Pallas came to a halt in front of a huge mountain. He pressed an invisible button high up on the wall and a hole appeared in the side of the mountain.

"What do you want from me?" I screamed at the creature.

"Shut up you puny mortal!"

His voice echoed off the walls, and I knew I should shut up. I had been kidnapped before and I knew that angering your kidnapper was not the brightest idea. The giant walked down a corridor in darkness for a while, until we came into a large, bright opening. I saw a satyr bustling about the place. The area looked fairly organized for it being the home of a moronic titan.

"Pritchard!" screamed the titan.

The satyr came running over to us, "Yes my lord?"

"Take the demigod and make sure she doesn't get away," his voice boomed.

He set me down on the ground in front of the satyr, so hard it knocked the wind out of me. The satyr grabbed me be the arms and forced me to stand up.

"Get up," he commanded.

He dragged me over to a chair and sat me down. He tied my hands being the chair, me feet to the legs, and my torso to the backing. The pain in my ribs hurt so badly, I didn't put up a fight. I was pretty much out of luck on trying to run away. As the satyr walked away I started to scream for help. I didn't realize I could yell so loud, but I was scared out of my mind.

"Shut her up!" yelled the titan.

The satyr grabbed a gag out of a desk drawer and hustled over tome. I knew there was no hope if I couldn't talk. I screamed even louder. Pritchard came over and slapped me across the face. The pain seared the left side of my face, and my eye began to throb. I didn't scream as he tied the gag over my mouth. I let out a halfhearted muffled plea for help, when the satyr turned around and punched my right eye.

"Shut the hell up before I get real angry," he threatened.

I went blind in my right eye for a second. I strained against the ropes, but it was no use. I tried hopping away in the chair, but the satyr put a quick end to that with another slap to the face. His face turned red and he grabbed the back of my chair and dragged me across the room.

"Let's have a little fun shall we?" he said in a mocking voice.

He set me down in front of a cement wall and walked toward a desk. He opened a drawer and my eyes grew wide. He pulled out a whip a walked toward me with a tingle of evil in his eye

_Percy's POV_

I had to find her, I couldn't let that evil Titan lay a damn finger on her. As my friends ran about getting everything prepared I just sat in the dining hall in shock. Piper noticed and walked over to me.

"Percy?"

I glanced up at her to see sorrow on her face.

"It'll be okay, Annabeth has dealt with far worse than Titans before. She can handle herself."

I knew she was right, but I couldn't help but be worried.

"We have to find her Piper; I can't do anything without her. Knowing that that…_ thing_ has her…. I just can't," I replied.

Piper was about to respond when Jason came running up to us.

"Guys, Leo is ready for us. Chiron says to get going immediately," he says.

Piper and I stand up and race to the _Argo II_ with Jason.

As I climbed onto the ship, I realized it had been a really long time since I had been on this thing. None of us had taken a quest in years, so the ship had just been sitting around collecting dust.

Jason put has arms over our shoulders and said, "Looks like the mighty seven are back at it guys!"

I gave a half-hearted smile, as did the rest of the crew. I looked down at my necklace that was strewn with beads. I remembered my first year at camp when I had met Annabeth. Grover had told me she was way out of my league, but I kept going after her.

"Hey Percy, can you come up to the wheel?" said Leo's voice over the intercom.

I walked across the deck with a couple comforting glances from my friends. As I came up the stairs, Leo glanced up to meet my gaze.

"Hey man, you doing okay?" he asked.

"Fine…." I replied.

Leo looked at me unconvinced but didn't question me anymore.

"I think I have found the path that the titan took, I can see his footprints here and there in ground. The guy is huge," he explained.

"Alright, how long do you think till we get to the lair?" I asked.

"I have no idea how far this guy got or how fast he can go so I honestly have no clue," Leo replied.

I nodded understandingly and walked away.

"Hey Perc!" he yelled from the wheel.

I turned around half way down the stairs.

"We'll find her man."

I nodded and walked away. I headed for the stairs leading to the lower decks. I just wanted to be alone for a while. I walked past dozens of rooms that I still didn't know what were for. I passed Annabeth's quarters and almost broke down. I kept walking to the end of the hall to my room. I hadn't been in here for years, and it brought a new wave of sadness. Not that I liked being hunted by monsters and stuff but it reminded me of the good old days. I missed being a teenager, I missed school even! But that was long gone, and I have a whole new life of trouble and adventures ahead of me. I just had to get back my partner in crime.

_Annabeth's POV _

I passed out after the eighth lash. I woke up a little while later sore all over. My whole body was throbbing from the lashes, and as I looked down my arms and legs were covered in red whip marks. I wasn't tied to the chair anymore; I was in a cell now. My arms were tied behind my back and my feet were knotted together. The gag was still over my mouth as well. The cell wasn't very big, and I didn't remember it being here before. I tried to sit up so I could see what was going on around me. I noticed my eye was throbbing and was beginning to swell. I propped myself against the bars and saw Pallas and Pritchard talking. Pallas looked over and noticed I was awake.

"Ahh look who decided to wake up!" he bellowed.

They both walked over to my cell grinning.

"How was your little nap my dear?" Pallas asked.

I tried to curse out at him, but my gag wouldn't let anything come out.

"Ugh, Pritchard get the chair. I don't like my guests to be behind bars as we talk."

The satyr hustled over to a table a grabbed a set of keys off the counter. He unlocked the door and came in. He walked over to me and grabbed my arms. I used all of my willpower not to let him pick me up and I kept fighting and trying to make him let me go. Finally he gave up and walked out of the cell. He went back to the same desk and brought out a shot (needle) full of a blue liquid. I panicked. I started to scream, although it was pointless. He came back over and opened the door. He stood over me, grabbed my arm and injected the drug into me. I blacked out after that.

I woke up later, back in the chair. I noticed the titan was sitting in a large chair talking to Pritchard. Pritchard looked over at me and spoke something to Pallas.

"So, daughter of Athena, what might your name be?" he asked.

I looked at him with a confused look. Did they forget I still had a gag over my mouth?

Pritchard ran over to my chair and said, "If I take this off you are to only speak when Pallas or I talk to you. And if you start screaming again, just remember I can do worse than a whip."

I nodded quickly and he pulled the rag down so it was around my neck.

"Now," Pallas said, "your name?"

"Annabeth," I replied with a shaky voice.

"Hmm, an interesting name," Pallas said.

"You are going to be sorry you did this. My boyfriend was the one that sent Kronos back to Tartarus and he can do so much worse to you," I threatened.

"Oh, I have heard many tales of Mr. Jackson. I am looking forward to his visit here. Just think about the praise I'll get by capturing the great seven demigods! Oh this will be fun. You should tell your little boyfriend to hurry up my dear,"

My anger began to bubble and I screamed, "You bastard! You think that you can just capture the seven greatest demigods of the century that easily? You have just pissed them off by taking me! You'll pay for this!"

The titan didn't even look up at me; all he did was snap his big fatty fingers. Pritchard grabbed something off the table and walked over to me. I couldn't tell what it was that was in his hand. The satyr put the gag back over my mouth as I strained to move away when I realized that my chair was bolted to the ground. Then I figured out what was in his hand. He placed a black, silk sack over my head and punched me in the side of the head. As I fought to stay awake, I heard Pallas's voice across the room.

"Once her little friends get her, just unleash the hellhounds. That'll take care of Mr. Jackson."

Then I passed out.


End file.
